The present invention relates to a method of forming a wrapping for a shipment unit of lumber or similar material, the wrapping comprising a center portion which is of the same length as the unit and encloses the latter on three sides, and having at least one fixed end-piece.
Wrappings of this type have hitherto been formed by manual labor in a number of work operations, the parts of the wrapping being assembled by gluing, which complicates and adds to the cost of the forming process.
It is the object of the present invention to afford a quick and inexpensive method of forming a wrapping of the type described above, which object is achieved if the method and the device are endowed with the characteristics set out in the following claims.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.